Seasons
by Seikatsu-Shi
Summary: Four separate one shots between Winry and Edward. First up Winter then Spring then Fall then Summer. Rated T for Edward's language. I have to stay in character, ya know.
1. Winter

**Okay so here is 4 chapters of oneshots. So each chapter is not related to the one after/before. Each oneshot for each season. First up: Winter.**

**I do not own Fullmetal...if I did...ENVY WUDDA NEVER DIED! DX  
**

* * *

Snowed In

"Winry, I'm heading out!" came the shriveled voice of Pinako Rockbell. Winry appeared from the hallway, her sleepy blue eyes dry and her muscles sore from working on a certain someone's mechanical limbs for three nights in a row.

"Mm..What?" she asked with a yawn, covering her mouth instinctively. Her eyes adjusted in time to see her small grandmother and her best friend, Alphonse Elric, about to walk out the door.

"Edward ate all the stew again, so I figured I'd take Al with me to the store. Plus, there's a couple of more things I need to get anyway." Pinako said, grabbing her purse and jacket from the coat rack. She tugged her lavender colored scarf off the rack as well, tying it around her neck.

Winry halfheartedly smiled. The news was surprising in the least. She had promised her grandmother they had gotten enough stew, but Winry absolutely knew there was no way those four cans would last.

"So..when're you coming back?" Winry questioned, leaning on the wall, trying to act casual.

"You act like you've never been alone with Edward before," Pinako rolled her beady eyes, opening up the door. Winry smiled; she couldn't get anything past her grandmother.

"Granny-" Winry began, following Pinako to the door.

"You'll be fine." The short woman cut off, stepping outside. Winry looked to Al, but he only shrugged and waved before catching up to Pinako, his metal suit of armor clanking the entire time. It was then that Winry saw it was snowing, and all thoughts on her and her childhood friend disappeared. A sweet smile spread across her face, and she soon found herself stepping out onto the cold, wet, frozen water. She wasn't dumb enough to step outside barefoot, and she always wore fuzzy slippers anyway.

The whole Rockbell property stretched on for miles, and it looked like a white wonderland to Winry. She watched Granny and Alphonse grow smaller and smaller, until she could no longer see them. She lost sight of Granny first, though, but that wasn't shocking.

Shivers shook the young mechanic, and she hurriedly rushed back inside. Snow flakes melted in her blond hair as she reached her warm home. A sigh escaped her lips as warmth washed over her, her breath no longer visible. It was then she heard a soft noise coming from the guest bedroom where Edward was currently resting. He had always been the one to sleep in, and quite frankly, she couldn't blame him. His automail was proof of how dangerous the situations he always got in were. How stressful they were; Winry doubted Ed had gotten a good night's rest in a long time.

The curious blonde-headed girl peeked around the door frame to see Edward yawning and sitting up. Edward's hair was let down, spilling down his back like a golden waterfall. His amber eyes were droopy, and he rubbed them roughly in order to adjust to the morning light that flooded in through the frosted window. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and Winry didn't fail to notice his toned chest muscles. After many seconds of watching him get up and get clothed, seeing his muscles flex and bend, she broke the silence.

"So, you're finally awake?" Winry giggled, watching the blonde male jump from the sound of her voice.

"Winry?" Edward asked, stumbling out of bed with his less than new leg replacement. Today she'd give him his automail leg back. She had already worked on his arm.

"Where's Alphonse?" Edward hobbled past Winry.

"He and Granny went out shopping. _Someone _ate all the stew." Winry enlightened, following the young alchemist.

"So, I guess it's just you and me?" he asked as he limped out of the room, concern lacking in his voice. Winry rolled her eyes, walking after him.

"Damn," She heard him from the living room, and she understood his choice of words once she glanced out the window. Edward rubbed his hands over the frosted glass, peering out to get a better look. Snow kept falling heavily, and it was just now reaching the window.

Winry rushed to the door, Edward close at her heels. The door swung open, and both blondes had to jump back as snow fell onto the floor of the entryway. All this snow was going to be a huge problem a little later on. Now, Ed knew he could turn all this snow into water and be-rid of the problem that continued to grow. However, this was the perfect opportunity to spend time with the slender blonde beside him.

"Looks like we're snowed in," Winry concluded, shoving the door shut with minor help from Edward.

"Yeah, and with how things are going, we might be in here all day." The gold haired boy affirmed, holding up his weight by his metal arm that was resting on the door. Winry looked at him, a twitch in the corner of her mouth showing she was more or less pleased with the situation. Just minutes before, she could walk outside. Now she could barely get past the door.

"What do we do now, Ed?" she asked, genuinely concerned. As the snow kept falling, Edward heaved himself off the door to glance over to the window. It didn't look like it would stop snowing anytime soon.

"If I transmute the snow into water it could flood the house."

"Great," Winry sighed, turning away from Edward and walking into the kitchen. "Well, no use crying over the weather." She said, opening the pantry door, scanning for something in particular. Something that would soothe everyone's nerves. She saw Edward make himself comfortable in the living room before returning to her search. Finally spotting what she was looking for, Winry took out two bags of coco and one bag of tiny marshmallows. Edward loved the tiny marshmallows, but claimed he didn't care. Typical Edward behavior, but Winry was used to it.

She entered the living room, finding Ed with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful, even if he wasn't asleep. She figured he was just resting his eyes, so she sat down beside him and placed his cup on the coffee table.

"How long do you think the snow will go on like this?" she questioned, sipping her beverage and looking out the window. It had frosted up where Edward had wiped earlier, but she still managed to see outside. She barely caught the shrug from Edward out of the corner of her eye.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?" was another question from the young woman. Again, Edward just shrugged. Winry gave up trying to communicate and sipped her hot coco again. Why she was getting the cold shoulder from him she didn't quite know. Something crossed her mind though. Drinks forgotten, she grabbed Edward by the hand and tugged him alongside her.

"Winry, what the hell are you doing?" Edward asked in alarm as he was nearly dragged up the stairs to the door that led to the roof of the Rockbell home. There were other accessible ways to get to the top of the house, but right now they weren't...accessible.

"Winry-!" Ed started but whatever he had to say was cut off from the loud, hollow, slamming sound of the door Winry had kicked open. Climbing onto the roof, with Edward still her grasp, she stood tall on the snow covered top. She gave Edward his arm back, who instantly began working it around in a circular motion.

"What're we doin' up here?" Edward asked, though Winry didn't respond. She was crouched on the ground, but before Edward could ask, an ice cold sensation stung his golden eyes. He reflectively wiping them clean of the fast melting water. A grinning, vivacious young woman tossed a snowball up in the air before catching it again in her bare hands.

"Damn it, Winry!" Edward growled, gathering snow in his hands. His attempts were shattered when another snowball collided with his head. He grunted angrily, clapping his hands together.

"Don't you do it, Edward!" warned Winry, hitting the alchemist again with another snowball. How she kept making them so fast was beyond him.

"Then stop hittin' me with snowballs!" Edward snapped back. Winry smirked, quickly creating another perfect ball of snow.

"You mean you can't beat me without alchemy?" Winry jested, her snowball ready for aim. She finally had Ed where she wanted him. He either chose his pride or intelligence. In some cases he was smart, but with Winry he felt himself choosing his pride.

"Okay, I'll beat you without alchemy," Edward grinned, compacting a snow ball together in his hands. Before he could throw it, however, one of Winry's snowballs smacked him upside his head and foiled his efforts.

"Damn it!" Edward cupped his eye were the ice hit. She had a good arm, he'd have to credit her later, but for now...

Edward again gathered a ball of snow in his hands, also dodging another one of Winry's. Forgetting his brute strength, with his metal arm he chucked the snowball at the blonde girl before him. It struck her chest with enough force to throw her down. She hit her elbow first, a white hot, searing pain shot up from her elbow, and Winry saw black dots dance across her eyes. She tumbled down the roof in a spiral, desperately clawing at anything she could get a hold of with her good arm. She yelped before finally reaching the edge, but a strong hand grabbed a hold of her. A flash of blue sparked before her eyes, and once she looked up, a red handle bar replaced some of the shingles of her roof. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she hoisted herself up with the help of Edward. He sat on the edge, Winry nearly in his lap.

They were quiet after that. It was some time before Edward spoke up.

"Sorry, about that," Edward looked down at his lap, blushing. He was ashamed of himself for knocking Winry off her feet, but he was also looking away because of their close contact. He felt his face growing hot, and he prayed his slightly damp bangs would shield him. They didn't cover much, but Winry wasn't looking at him anyway. She was starring down at her hands in her lap, her own face bright pink.

"You know, its pretty funny," Edward laughed to himself, trying to lighten the mood.

"What is?" Winry asked, being drawn out of her trance. Her face wasn't as pink but it still held color.

"You hit me with snowballs a hundred times, and the first one I throw at you, you fall over." Again Edward laughed, causing Winry to blush again.

"Yeah, well-!" Winry cut herself off, her face turning darker. She couldn't call herself weak by calling Edward super strong, and she _did _look pretty stupid falling down the side of the roof. She continued to stammer and her face continued to become more red. Edward chuckled, placing his arm around her shoulders. Winry cut her sputtering fit and became quiet. In a few seconds, she was laughing too.

"I guess I did look pretty dumb, falling down the roof and all." She giggled.

"Yeah, ya sure did." Edward agreed, earning a handful of snow in his face.

"Hey!" the young alchemist glared.

"Shut up," the blonde girl beside him snickered, kissing him softly on the lips before he could start ranting. Her lips were soft and tender, sending Edward's heart racing. Before Winry pulled back too far, Edward found himself holding her head and kissing her back. Their lips formed together perfectly, both their eyes sliding closed. They both deepened the kiss with Edward pulling Winry fully into his lap, while the young mechanic untied his hair and ran her fingers through his golden locks. Eventually though, they had to stop for breath. It was then they noticed they were still out in the cold, and with this realization they both began to shiver.

"C'mon, let's go back inside. I'll make you some hot coco _with _the tiny little marshmallows." Winry giggled, the alchemist before her scowling. His frown was soon gone with another kiss from her lips and the pull of her hand. At the time they were both thinking the same thing:

_It sure is good to be snowed in..

* * *

_**Longest single thing I've ever written! Thank you, snow! The only reason i started with Winter was bc I'M actually snowed in!**


	2. Spring

**Second oneshot between Edward and Winry! Spring in is the air...if you can get past the rain. :)  


* * *

**

It's Raining

Winry stormed out of Rockbell Prosthetic Limb Outfitters. She didn't care that the sky was dark. She didn't care the wind nearly pulled her in half. She didn't care that lightning flashed up above. She didn't notice how she flinched every time thunder roared over her head, she was too angry.

Of all the nerve, Edward's were truly made of steel. After she slaved over his automail, he didn't even thank her. No, instead he called her a "simple automail mechanic that could easily be replaced." Not to her face, of course, but she overheard him on the phone.

Winry had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she was going to cool off away from her "friend." She had since passed the ruins of Edward and Alphonse's farm house, and was now heading to the river that lay behind the hill. She began down the steep hill, the air whipping about her. It caused her goosebumps, and she wrapped her toned arms around her revealed body.

Her breath was becoming visible, and wind hugged her bare body icily. She untied her jumpsuit from around her waste, slipping her arms in its warm comfort. Now with her skin no longer frozen, Winry took a step forward. She had forgotten the lack of traction and her footing slipped. What she remembered next was hitting the ground hard, knocking the breath right out of her body. She gasped, her form arching and twitching and she began tumbling down into the river.

Winry shrieked as she came in contact with a large wet boulder, and fast moving water trying to throw her off balance. Again and again water crashed into her with no time for recovery. She coughed and spit out some of the liquid that forced its way into her mouth. She shook her head, her body drenched in the river water. She wondered if she could jump to reach the edge. No, she wouldn't be able to make it. She was tougher than this, though. She could make it!

Winry stood weakly, riding out the waves that splashed over the edge of the boulder. She crouched, her arms swinging as if they were twenty pounds heavier. She sucked in a thick breath of air, pouncing on the rock that stuck up out of the water before her. A wave she wasn't expecting smacked her up the side of her body, flinging her into the water once again. Even more water hit her roughly now, and she couldn't help but sneeze with all the liquid running up her nose. The offending water kept rushing at her, not giving in. She ended up washed up against another sharp boulder, its sharp point ramming her in the back. She yelped, arching her back from the searing, sharp pain. She gasped and turned around to grasp the large boulder.

She held on for dear life as more waves threw themselves at her. With all the muscles she had built over the years, she used them to lift her up onto the large rock. She was stuck for now, and if the tide was to rise any she'd be in trouble. Big trouble. To make matters worse, it began to rain. Not sprinkle, not drizzle, but it began to downpour.

_This is all my fault, I shudda just hit Ed with a wrench or something..._

Winry began to fret, looking around nervously. She couldn't see anything due to the massive rainfall though. She began to cry, her head in her hands. She couldn't believe the mess she was in. All because of her short temper. She had to get out of here, but she didn't know how.

_Edward..._

...

Edward sighed irritably as automatic beeps filled his left ear. Lan Fan's automail mechanic had become too cocky for her own good, and Ed had to put in his two sense of course. He told her that she was nothing more than a simple automail mechanic that could easily be replaced. He would've told the Xingese bodyguard that Winry would be perfect for her new arm, but he was distracted by the loud, purposely slammed door that shook the house. He told the still armless woman he had to go when Alphonse rushed in, his metal suit of armor clanking away. His voice was worried, more than worried.

"Brother! What did you do to Winry? She just stormed outta here!" Al asked as Edward put away the phone. A baffled look crossed the short alchemist's face, then his amber eyes widened. He pushed past his large younger brother, stopping before he reached the front door. Edward dressed himself in his red hoodie quickly.

"Ed, I'm coming with you!" Alphonse insisted from behind.

"No, Al, it's raining too hard!" Edward advised, giving his brother the look that meant he was serious. Al stopped his actions reluctantly, and looked on as Edward trudged through the rain. He watched from the window until his older brother was no longer in sight.

"Dammit!" Ed spat, slipping through the mud. He hit his back on the ground first, sitting up with a scowl. Clapping his hands together and throwing them on the earth, a large block of rock and dirt shot up into the sky. He began to survey the area below him, now high in the clouds. The heavy condensation partially blocked his view, and the rain didn't help at all, but there was no doubt missing Winry's beige worker's jumpsuit.

Quickly, Edward was back on the ground and rushing past the remains of his house. He bolted down the hill in time to see Winry slipping off the boulder she had been held captive on. Using transmutation, the golden eyed boy shot up a curved wall made out of hard stone. It caught Winry in time before she was swept downstream. Edward held out a gloved hand, grabbing Winry's arm and tugging her out of the raging, overly flooded stream. He pulled her into his lap, where they both collapsed onto the muddy ground. Both gasped for air, becoming limp on the river bank.

If Winry wasn't so dazed after being tossed and turned so roughly, she would have blushed madly at her position on the small alchemist. Edward was less unaware, and his face burned in embarrassment. He held Winry close in his arms, though, thankful she wasn't washed up down the river. Her breathing was still shaky and her eyes were still closed, so Ed wrapped his red jacket around her. It'd keep her more dry hopefully.

After a few seconds of letting Winry, as well as himself, regain their breath, Edward sat up. He picked Winry up with him, staring hard down at the young woman, who all but avoided his eyes once they fluttered open. He wiped the dirty water from his face, but that did little to his drenched body. It was still raining really hard, but that was the last thing on Ed's mind.

"What the hell, Winry?" He growled, shaking her lightly. She still proceeded to look away from him. It was quiet for a moment, until Winry piped up.

"Am I really that bad at automail, Ed?" She whispered, pulling her wet legs up to her chest and wrapping her soaked arms around them. She glared weakly up at him when he didn't reply, only to find a small smile had replaced his frown.

"What am I gunna do with you, Winry?" He asked, looking up to the unforgiving skies. Winry watched him as he turned to her, looking back down when she seemed to figure it all out.

"So, you weren't talking about me then?" she asked, biting her lip. Edward shook his head, picking himself up. He held out a hand toward her, which she took cordially. She stood eye level with Edward, when she realized...she was standing eye level with Edward!

"You've gotten taller." she noticed, making the alchemist before her blush.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't the milk."

Winry laughed weakly. An uncontrollable shiver rocked her, shutting her eyes tightly as it passed by. Strong arms wrapped around her wet and frigid body and another shiver shook her, only that one wasn't caused by the cold.

"Ed...?" Winry trailed off, looking down shyly. Her cheeks were no longer cold and another waft of dizziness passed her. She never got an answer, for her lips were seized by the no longer short alchemist. She gasped, but didn't push away.

There they were, standing in the middle of the forest kissing each other. The sensation of ice cold water droplets and the soft whispers of breath across their faces sent them both into a frenzy. Winry clutched Edward's black jacket, drawing him closer to her. Edward wrapped his arms around her skinny body, slipping his tongue into her hot mouth.

For how long they stayed kissing each other was something neither of them cared to know, but they were there long enough for the rain to settle and then finally stop completely. Winry released the older Elric for air, leaning her head on his shoulder. She could now see her surroundings clearly as the sky lightened and the sun shined down with its magnificent golden warmth.

"We should get going," Edward whispered in the young mechanic's ear, who only nodded into his chest. She wrapped her arm around his, smiling brightly at him.

"Promise not to tell Granny?" she pleaded.

"Only if you don't go runnin' off on me like that again." Ed shoved his hands in his pants pockets and rolled his eyes, earning a punch in the shoulder.

"Deal." then Winry kissed him once more.

* * *

**Whew! Sorry its not as long as the other chapter! I myt update later but nothing major that you'd miss out on. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Fall

**This is the fall chapter! Please review my last chapter "It's Raining"! I know it was a bit rushed, but I fixed that to nao its not so quick. Yeah, one minute she's falling and almost half dead within the same paragraph. Sorry! This one will be better! Hopefully!**

**Oh, and by the way, this is Fall...yeah..forgot summer. Oh well!  
**

* * *

Den

Mighty trees that stood tall among a small town were changing their leaves to bright, cheery colors. Reds, oranges, yellows, and even a small amounts of purple littered the lands. Fall had finally arrived in Resembool, and with it came the legendary Elric brothers. They were home to rest...and to fix Edward's arm and check up on his leg as well.

"Damn homunculi, and that stupid Ishvalan, Scar." Edward fussed to himself, grimacing at his barely working automail limb. Oh, how Winry would enjoy seeing this. She was going to get the chance to, for Edward couldn't avoid her in the state he was in. Furthermore, Alphonse had seen much better days too. His metal suit of armor was all dented and scratched up, but the young mechanic they'd known for years, as well as her grandmother, could buff that out in no time. Still though, he'd probably get a wrench thrown his way.

"Well, hello there boys," Granny Pinako greeted as she opened the front door, pipe in hand, as if she were expecting the brothers. Her jaw dropped rather in amusement than shock at the tousled young men standing on her porch. Edward smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his good arm.

"Back for another visit, I suppose?" she asked rhetorically. Alphonse nodded and his older brother shrugged and looked to his scuffed leather shoes.

"I'll go get Winry." Pinako sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sure she'll be glad to see you despite your condition."

She left the door hanging wide open for them to come inside. As Edward entered the familiar farm house, he took in a big breath of air. Still smelled like Granny's cooking, still looked like a garbage heap of metal limbs, and Edward still felt the same with every visit: nervous.

"Think she'll be mad?" he had asked with a grin as he sat down on the bench beside the wall. Alphonse looked back at his brother, over-viewing his overall damage. If he had eyebrows, he'd raise one.

"Yep."

Sure enough...

"You idiots!" growled an angry, very much recognizable voice that both boys feared. A slender figure stomped into view, a box of tools occupying her hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to stop being reckless! And I told you before about calling!"

Edward glared at her, "You expect us to die out there because we don' wanna screw up your automail!"

"Knowing you, you probably just rushed in without even thinking!" Winry hissed, sighing a moment later and placing her hands on her hips. A scowl tainted her soft features.

"Well, come on, lets just get you fixed up." her voice was more relaxed as she took a deep breath again. She knew she couldn't stay mad, especially since she was finally getting to see her best friends again. Even though seeing them so battered up wasn't her picture perfect image of a happy reunion. Still, she'd rather take it than leave it.

Luckily, Winry didn't have to take apart Edward's whole arm to fix it. That saved Ed the trouble of having to have his nerves reconnected. That was never a pleasurable experience, nor would it ever be.

Winry sat on a small stool beside Edward's makeshift bed, twisting a screwdriver on one of the loose screws that threatened to ruin the arm completely. What she was doing was easy, but whenever she worked on Edward she felt like extra pressure was weighted on her shoulders.

Her minded drifted to her alchemist friend, who lay silently on his stomach with the back of his head facing her. He was particularly quiet today, fumbling with his fingers unconsciously by his bare, toned chest. She smiled lightly, finishing part of his arm.

"Carefully turn it over," she instructed, helping him steady his arm as he shifted it.

"Why're you so quiet today? Usually you've done told me all about your crazy adventures."Winry giggled as she tightened the screw fully.

Edward grinned softly, pressing the back of his hand under his neck to balance his head.

"We haven't gotten much farther, but we did manage to get some notes from Dr. Marcho."

"Who?"

"He's the one who created the Philosopher's Stone." Edward mumbled as he watched Winry practically finish his automail. There was still some minor tweaking to be dealt with, but other than that she was done.

"How come you guys are coming out here all alone? Surely the military would have sent out some kind of bodyguard or something after the fight with Scar."

"You saying I can't defend myself?" The blonde snapped, glaring at his mechanic.

"Of course I am! Why else would you have come out here to get fixed up if you _weren't _incapable?" Winry shot back, shutting up the male before her. She began wiping off the dirt and grime that remained on her slightly less that perfect perfection.

"As a matter of fact, Major Armstrong did follow us out here. We promised we'd head straight here and back to Central if he left." Edward informed, sitting up and working his new machine in a circular motion.

"How'd you get someone like the Major to just leave?" Winry puzzled, skeptical of Edward's claim. The short blond merely shrugged, half-listening to his friend as he looked over his arm.

Once Alphonse's body was all fixed and waxed, he and Ed began to say there good byes.

"Leaving already, I see?" Pinako asked with a raised eyebrow, Winry standing beside her in the open doorway. On the steps below her stood the two reckless boys she grew up with.

"We promised the Major we'd head straight back." Edward told, turning his back to them. He was grateful to them both for their hospitality, but duty called. Alphonse bowed before jogging off to catch up with his brother.

"Be careful, Ed!" Winry hollered, casing her hands around the perimeter of her mouth as she yelled.

Edward responded with a hand raised in the air as he kept walking. Winry rolled her eyes, looking down and expecting to find Den on the front step. She looked around when she noticed her black four-legged friend wasn't there.

"Den?" she called, looking around the property.

"Oh, that dog. She'll turn up eventually." Pinako put the situation off as nothing, but Winry couldn't very well do that. Den never ran off unless she was with Ed or Al. Winry closed the green door behind her, crossed the porch, and down the stairs she went.

"Den?" she looked around the house, but no sigh of her furry companion turned up.

"Den!" she called again, glancing hurriedly from left to right. She searched the whole house, inside and out. Granny ignored her as she folded some clothes. Only twenty minutes later and Winry was back outside, at square one once again.

_I bet I can make it to Ed and Al if I hurry..._

Edward and Alphonse were walking silently alongside the dirt road, the only sound available to their ears was the clanking of Al's body and the crunch of dead leaves under their feet.

"Brother, you're slower than usual today." commented Al as he kept his whitish colored eyes on the road ahead of them. Edward looked up, realizing his gradual pace.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." the older Elric excused, quickening his step.

"Maybe we shudda stayed awhile longer." sighed the metal body.

"You heard the Major, head straight to Rockbell's then back to Central." Edward reminded, earning a chuckle out of his younger brother.

"Since when do you follow the rules?"

As the two of them continued, Edward's tone driving them into bickering, both managed to hear a familiar voice, Winry's voice, calling after them. Both brothers turned on their toes to see the young woman running up the dirt path to catch up with them.

"Edward! Alphonse!" she gasped, nearly out of breath.

"Winry?" Ed questioned, real concern in his voice.

"Den got out! I can't find her anywhere!" Winry cried out, sucking in large doses of air once she finally reached her alchemy friends.

"What'd you say?" Edward asked, dropping his suitcase. His golden eyes were more wide than before. Alphonse would have been visibly shaken if not for his suit of armor.

"I wondered if whether or not she followed you." Winry glanced around just in case, but to no avail did she find her three flesh-legged companion.

"Den's gone missing!" Al all but shrieked while shaking. "Brother, we've _got _to go and find her!" The youngest Elric demanded, turning to his smaller sibling.

"Yeah, yeah. You go search around the ruins and the cemetery. Ask if you see anyone if they'd seen her." Edward ordered with a pointed finger. Alphonse was off before Edward could finish completely, leaving the two blondes on their own.

"I'll come with you." Winry declared with a worried smile she was trying to conceal. Edward only nodded, starting off back towards the automail family business.

After splitting up in search for the dog, Edward and Winry met up with Alphonse several more times but no such luck came with his arrivals. The two blondes gave up searching around the Rockbell home, and started looking elsewhere. The temperature started to fall, and Winry found herself shivering. It wasn't until her second shiver Edward took notice, and with this he stripped himself of his scarlet hooded alchemist coat.

"Here," he mumbled as Winry took it thankfully. It wasn't the first time she had worn his crimson coat, and she always appreciated wearing it in troubling times. It was getting darker and darker, and with its lack of light came the chilling wind. Even Edward's jacket could not prevent Winry from shivering.

"We should be heading back," Edward sighed, lifting a tree branch out of his way. He peered into the bush with squinted eyes, but he couldn't see past a few feet.

"Den? Den!" Winry cried, cupping her hands around the base of her mouth to further her voice. It did no such luck, and it only prevented her from hearing Edward's earlier statement. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she herself sighed.

"You guys still going to Central?" she asked sadly as they continued on.

"The Major did tell us to come straight back to Central..." Edward informed, his arm hitching around Winry's shoulders.

"Oh..I see." Winry sighed.

"But-" Edward stretched and yawned with his tongue sticking slightly out. Winry giggled and turned away from him.

"What so funny?" The tired alchemist barked.

"You yawn like a dog." she continued to laugh at the glare she was given.

"No, I don't!" screeched the embarrassed Elric.

"You do too!" Winry exclaimed, now more serious.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do _too_!"

"Do! Not!"

"Alchemy freak!"

"Crazy gear-head!"

Both blondes were now glaring daggers at each other, their faces mere inches apart. Realization hit them like one of Winry's wrenches, but despite their rosy cheeks they both were too stubborn to give in. If given the chance they would've continued like this for hours on end, it was just too cold to keep up this behavior for long. Still, Winry as well as Edward were too strong headed for their own good.

Their glare never faltered but it wasn't long before Winry felt herself slipping. Edward was not too far behind, but he wasn't going to lose this battle. He leaned forward, pressing his lips onto his mechanic's. Winry gasped and her heart sped up to a million beats per second. Her face grew hotter and her eyelids felt heavy after another second.

Edward felt his lids closing as well, and the urge to bring Winry closer took over. His mind was no longer needed. They became tangled in each others limbs and fingers ran wildly through the others golden hair. Their bodies pressed together tightly, as if they were made for each other. Winry's arms wrapped themselves around Edward's neck, her fingers untying his hair from its band.

A sly _woof _interrupted them both, and baby blue and fiery yellow eyes popped open. Their heads whipped around to see a very much _shocked _dog watching them.

"Den!" they cried out in union, a loud bark being their response. She turned and began her way back toward the house. Winry and Edward watched her leave in confusion.

"What just happened?" Edward asked as he scratched his head, scarlet coloring his cheeks.

"Um...we..just found Den?"

"Guess so."

A cheesy grin spread over the alchemist's face. He wrapped an arm around his automail mechanic's waist as he tugged her onward, the crunch of dead leaves filling their ears once again. They'd figure out Den's situation later...when they weren't busy with each other.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. I watch too much iCarly for mi own good...and I don't even like that show! Please review! Sorry its a little rushed..i forgot how the ending went XDD**


	4. Summer

**Sorry for the long wait, but this is the final Seasons chapter. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters!**

* * *

According to Plan

Winry awoke to bright sunshine pouring in through her open window and the soft flapping sounds of her olive colored curtains. She paused to soak in the warmth before rubbing her dry, aqua eyes. With a heavy exhale of morning breath, she heaved upward with the help of her toned arms. A dry, distinct taste left her mouth feeling unclean, but at first light she was already smiling. She couldn't be more happy with the coming of morning. Edward was arriving home today and she had planned something big.

Another gentle breeze caught in the fabric before taking hold of some of Winry's strands and tossing them about. Birds chirped from the tree standing beside the farmhouse, and it sounded like a beautiful symphony to Winry's naked ears. She found herself leaning against the high window seal to let the golden rays wash over her.

"Mommy?" a small voice Winry had come to know for three short years, yawned from behind her. She turned away from the open window to spot a little girl with crazed dirty blond hair sitting up on her rather large bed. She was rubbing one of her sea blue eyes with the back of her tiny wrist, and she sat upright in a teal one piece nightgown. Laying beside her still asleep was a gold haired boy in red, light weight pajamas. He looked like a miniature version of Edward himself, thus Winry and her husband of six years had named him Edward Jr. Their little daughter was proudly named Nina, and of course Winry couldn't argue with that decision.

"Hmm?" The tall blonde hummed in response as she picked up the young child and held her close to her chest. She cradled her before placing her on one of her bounteous hips.

"Is Daddy coming home today?" Nina asked curiously with a finger in her mouth, some drool forming in the corner.

_She's still teething..._

A small nod of the head from Winry and a kiss to the forehead reassured the girl, and young Nina's whole face lit up in excitement.

"Ed, Daddy's coming home today!" she screamed, scrambling to get down from Winry's arms. She jumped up on the bed before her older brother and started bouncing on the bed right beside his head. The boy's eyes shot open to reveal gold and Edward Jr. was up before his sister could tumbled down on him.

"Dad's coming home?" he asked frantically, receiving another nod from both females in the large bedroom.

"Get dressed," Winry ordered, opening up the creaky chestnut colored door that led to the off-white hallway. As if on cue, a snow colored dog barreled inward, coming to a slippery stop and colliding with the down rug and forcing up one of the corners. Giggles erupted from the bed and a pleading whine came from the short-haired puppy.

"Crash! What on earth do you think you're doing?" Winry demanded, earning another whine from the pup. She sighed with a hand on her forehead. The start of a rewarding, yet very stressful, day was coming to a start. Soon, Edward would be home and it would all be better. Hopefully.

"C'mon, you can come too." She told as she ushered out the troublesome trio. Nina and Edward raced each other to their room with Crash right at their heels.

Baby blue eyes rolled and Winry shut her door. Undressing until she was completely naked, she stepped into her master bathroom and turned on the silver handle of her bathtub. She sighed as she slipped one foot into the warm water once it filled nearly to the brim. Any other day Edward was coming home, Winry would rush to take a shower and get the kids dressed and be at the train station an hour before Ed was to arrive. Today was going to be different, however. She was going to enjoy every moment that led up to the big welcome she'd get from her husband.

Dipping her head into the water until she was entirely submerged Winry's thoughts ran wild. She couldn't wait to feel her traveling husband's strong and secure embrace. She couldn't wait to run her fingers through his long golden hair. She couldn't wait to feel his soft lips against her own.

She couldn't wait to get some air...

Breaking the still surface of the water, the twenty-four year old gasped for breath as she gripped the edge of the marble tub. Eying the clock, Winry rushed to wash her body as well as hair. She quickly brushed her teeth and pulled on some clean undergarments. Throwing open her closet doors, the oldest blonde took out a light weight, light blue sundress. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun with a see-through clip and tossed some white saddles to the wooden floor before slipping them on.

As Winry went to check up on Nina and Edward, claws clattering against the floor came to her silver cuff-linked ears. Suddenly a heavy force knocked into her and caused her to stumble forward a bit. Obviously, crash-landing was the only way to stop for one particular pup. The frustrated blonde glared at her young companion who merely woofed in reply.

"Edward! Take Crash outside, but don't get dirty!" Winry instructed as she made her way to the small kitchen. Today's breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, and toast. She'd pick something up for Edward at the station since he never ate before he came home. Riding on the train home on an empty stomach was something Winry would never ask about.

Taking out a frying pan and some limp, raw bacon from its package, Winry began cooking it up on one of the hot eyes of the stove. As the blonde mechanic started cracking four eggs and began scrambling them, tearing chunks of cheese into the mix, she heard an ear-splitting scream. Dropping everything, Winry rushed to the bedroom to find Nina cowering in the corner with Edward in the center of the room with a large shoe in his hand. Crash was sitting in between the two, panting and wagging his tail in a relaxed state. Edward glared down at whatever was scaring his younger sister and began spouting threats.

"Die!" He declared finally as he threw down the dirty boot, smashing what Winry assumed was a harmless spider. The mother of the two harebrained children groaned loudly, slouching the bedroom entrance. She didn't have time for this.

"Make sure you clean that up, Ed." Winry warned turning to Crash who was still in the house. She whistled and led her ashen friend to the door before shooing him outside.

The scent of burning meat filled her nostrils and Winry was soon reminded she was cooking.

"Damn!" Rushing back towards the kitchen, she jerked the hot pan off the heat with a baking mitten and sighed as she dumped the crisp black bacon strips into the trash. Winry started over with the meat, and half way through the process, she poured the cold sloppy mix of eggs and cheese into a pan and turned on another eye to high.

Winry realized she had just cussed, but after hearing Edward say it for so long she guessed she picked up on it. She sighed, hoping to herself her kids didn't hear her. No need for Edward Jr. to become just like his dad _just _yet.

Setting three plates of fluffy eggs, four juicy strips of bacon each, and some toast, Winry called for her children to wash up for their morning meal. Nina rushed in first in some dark blue shorts and a floral patterned tank with a pink background. Her short hair was up in small pigtails. Her son wandered in a few minutes later, wiping his damp hands on his tan trousers. Winry listened to her daughter and son eat and giggle as Crash whined loudly outside their door.

"Hush, Crash!" she yelled, wanting to enjoy her breakfast today. Out of the blue, she asked:

"Edward, did you turn off the water?"

The young boy's amber eyes grew wide and he was off rushing to the bathroom. After seeing her son run right, she turned to her daughter and asked another simple question.

"Did you put your shoes on the right feet?" Once she saw Nina blush she groaned.

"After breakfast switch them, okay?" Winry ordered in a motherly tone. She saw Ed come waltzing back in and he plopped down in his chair before returning to his eggs. He made a "yuck" face and Winry questioned what was wrong.

"They're cold." he explained and got up to throw his plate away.

"Well, if someone would have turned off the water they wouldn't be eating cold eggs." Winry pointed out as she finished her own eggs. Nina took one last bite of her grape jelly covered toast before she stood up to put her plate in the sink. Her mother was too busy scraping off leftover crumbs on the kitchen island to notice the big purple stain that claimed the center of Nina's shirt.

"Ed, help Nina switch her shoes, okay?" requested the older mechanic as she turned to suddenly drop all the crumbs in her palm. Her eyes narrowed at the jelly smudge on the youngest Elric's shirt. Yet another sigh escaped the petite lips of the frustrated woman.

"Go get on another shirt," Winry commanded with a defeated voice and a flick of the wrist. Nina rushed off to her bedroom once again as her brother followed behind.

Winry realized how demanding she was becoming, but then figured absolutely nothing would get done around the house if she wasn't such a control freak. She dared look at the clock only to gape once she knew the time.

"C'mon, kids, or we'll be late!" The older woman moved her arms in a rushing movement, mentally screaming and wanting to fall to her knees in defeat once Nina rushed in a black cotton sweater.

"No! It's 97 degrees outside, you wanna burn? Go put on a short-sleeved shirt or another tank or something!" Deciding to help rather than instruct, Winry ran to the bedroom, grabbed the nearest tank she could find from Nina's side of the closet, pulled off her daughter's sweater which she didn't know where she had gotten it from, and slipped on the new lighter, whiter, garment.

Gripping both her children's hands, she ushered them to the car. She stepped on the break and pulled the stick into reverse. Winry looked at her watch and bit her lip. They might be able to make it, but just barely, and only then if there wasn't a big crowd. Which there always was...

The more than frustrated woman cut off some smaller vehicle, who honked angrily in reply, and swerved into the parking place. Half-dragging her children out of the car and through the packed gathering of people. She heard train breaks go off but she still wasn't near the train itself, there were so many damn people!

"Erruhh! Move it!" Winry growled, pushing past many shocked faces. No one would've guessed such a sweet and innocent looking mother of two could be so violent.

Once the train came into view, Winry sighed thankfully and slowed her rushed pace.

"Daddy!" both children yelled in unison as they all but tackled their father. The older Edward burst into laughter and swept his kids into the air with a mighty grin. Once hugs and kisses were given and received to the children, it was Winry's turn. Edward set his son and daughter down and brought the lovely blonde woman in for a kiss.

"What's the occasion?" The traveling father whispered with his usual cheerful smile as he looked Winry up and down. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead before awaiting an answer.

"I had something planned...but I guess seeing you is reason enough." and with that Winry kissed him again, deeper and with so much passion that had been building up inside her for months.

"Ewwwwwwah," Edward Jr. and Nina cringed in unison. Winry smiled into the kiss. Today had been hectic and nothing really went as planned, but it turned out perfect in the end. She wouldn't have changed a thing. Well...maybe one thing..

Fin

* * *

**Hahahahahahaha! Din think it would end there did it? Well, after 2000 words on one chapter I kinda giv up XP Until next tym! REVIEW! OR...I...KILL YOU!**


End file.
